


Flowers

by fuckyou_vivalapluto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyou_vivalapluto/pseuds/fuckyou_vivalapluto
Summary: This is just a little thing I wrote about John and Mary meeting, while I was bored out of my mind in science class.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Flowers

It was only once he was halfway to the cemetery that John realized he forgot flowers. He knew he could just stop at a shop on the way, but his new apartment wasn’t cheap, and he didn’t want to spend money on flowers when he could just take one from the cute little flower box in the window.

He quickly made sure no one was looking, and plucked one. He felt a little bad, but it was just one flower, it wasn’t that bad.

That was what he said to himself the first time. He had now stolen a total of 15 flowers from the little box in the window, and it was starting to be noticeable. He knew the woman who lived there had probably caught him at least once, so that's why this was the last time.

He quickly plucked a flower, but froze when he heard someone shout.

The woman who he assumed lived in the flat, came running out the door, and he prepared himself for her to start yelling at him about his flower thievery. Instead, she walked over, and held out her hand for him to shake.

“Hello, I’m Mary, I live in this flat.” She said.

John hesitantly shook her hand, “You’re not going to yell at me for stealing your flowers?” He asked.

“No, you can take as many as you like, on one condition. You take me to meet this lucky girl you’ve been bringing my flowers.”

John froze, she thought he was stealing flowers for a girl?

“Do we have a deal?” 

“Um, they’re not for a girl.” 

“Oh, then I’d like to meet this lucky boy.”

Now, John was not the best at talking to people, albeit better than Sherlock, but not by much. This pretty girl now thought he was stealing her flowers to give to his boyfriend, because of his inability to clarify.

Of course, now he didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded, and agreed.

…

The walk to the cemetery was extremely awkward. John didn’t know how to break it to her that he wasn’t taking these flowers to his boyfriend, or anyone living for that matter, so he just prayed that she’d get the hint when they arrived at the cemetery.

Luckily, she did. Her mood immediately sobered, and she looked sadly at John, who just stared at the ground as they walked.

Soon, they approached sherlocks grave, and John replaced the dying flower, with the new one.

They stood in silence for a little while, before John turned, and started walking away. Mary followed, and they walked back to her flat together.

“Look.” John said, once they reached it. “I was wondering if you’d ever like to, you know, go out with me?”

“I thought you were gay.” Mary said.

John looked at her confused, and then remembered that he had not corrected Mary when she assumed it was for his boyfriend.

“No, I’m. Sherlock wasn't my boyfriend. I’m straight.”

“Whatever you say.” 

John flushed bright red, making Mary giggle.

She plucked a flower out of the box in her window, and tucked it behind his ear. 

“I’d love to go out with you.” She said, and walked into her flat.


End file.
